


.:Part Three:.

by Lord_Of_Dorks



Series: Devout Au [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Devout AU, Pranks, and more - Freeform, doubts, so many jims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Of_Dorks/pseuds/Lord_Of_Dorks
Summary: This is currently a sneak peek at what the next part of Host's Journey holds in store...





	.:Part Three:.

Part Three: Revelations of Truth

“WHAT’S UP, DOC?!?!” Dr. Iplier, startled at the voice in his ear, suppressing the urge to punch its owner.

“Afternoon, Wilford. What can I assist you with?” He asked dryly. Wilford flopped onto his desk with a cheshire’s grin, neat stacks of papers fluttering to rest in a disorganized mess on the floor.

“Thought I’d mention that King is currently choking in the courtyard… If anyone asks, I’m not the one who stabbed ‘im.” Wil giggled, as the doctor scrambled from his desk, slipping on papers. He raced through the halls to the courtyard to find King bleeding from several small stab wounds, and coughing up still wrapped candies.

“King!” The doctor opened the bag he kept strapped over a shoulder, cleaning and bandaging the wounds, and making sure he wasn’t choking though it seemed he’d cleared all the candies from his throat. Relieved his brother wasn’t in an danger of fatality, he decided to give in to his curiosity. “King, what happened? ..For my report, that is. And sorry, but you’re not dying.” He partially lied; the report was true, but he felt there were also details he wouldn’t need included.

“Well… This morning I was feeding my subjects acorns I’d collected them, then there was this weirdly familiar presence.. I ignored it, and it faded. Then Wil came by this afternoon, babbling some sort of nonsense, like he always does. And then I offered for him to join my lunch picnic with the subjects.. When out of the blue I’m spitting up candy, and bleeding out on the ground. A usual afternoon like any other I’d suppose, Doc.” King chuckled, a subject slowly climbing onto the arch of King’s wing and down to his shoulder. It’s unblinking, cold, beaded eyes sparkling with a seemingly innocent curiosity. It unnerved the doctor greatly, but he dared not mention it.

“Thank you, King.” He supplied, scribbling down notes for his incident report in almost illegible handwriting. King only nodded, flecks of peanut butter freshly being smeared onto his chin and in his beard. A few of the king’s subjects nodded in unison with him eerily, and the doctor just took it as the cue to leave them be in their sanctuary.

Upon returning to his office, he sighed heavily. It was worse than when he had left. Not only where his papers on the floor, now there was also a thick layer of shimmery pink glitter coating **_everything_** … As well as evidence of a confetti cannon having gone off, more colourful strips of paper mingling with his work reports. Of course, it was obvious who left him such a _delightful_ gift, even without a small pink mustache post-it note reading ‘Love, your fabulous brother, Wilford’ in _surprisingly_ elegant bubble letters stuck to his computer screen. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he willed the mess away. If the Deity wanted to complain about the use of a miracle, the doctor was sure he’d understand after hearing the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthehostyghosty


End file.
